What is the greatest common factor of $14$ and $10$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(14, 10) = {?}$
Answer: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $14$ and $10$ The factors of $14$ are $1$ $2$ $7$ , and $14$ The factors of $10$ are $1$ $2$ $5$ , and $10$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $14$ and $10$ is $2$. $\operatorname{gcf}(14, 10) = 2$